


Paris Is Overrated Anyway

by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (ThatNerd1)



Category: Batman (Comics), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Bashing, Adrien gets arrested, Damian Wayne Feels, F/M, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila gets arrested, Lila gets outted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-26 05:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20737163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerd1/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay
Summary: Marinette defeated Hawkmoth, Lila is gone and her parents business is booming. What more could she want? Turns out the answer is to become a vigilante





	1. Chapter 1

{7 years ago}

Alfred didn’t expect much to happen tonight. It was pouring down and they weren’t expecting any visitors, what could possibly happen?

Turns out the answer is ‘a lot’.

A loud knock on the door alerted him to a new presence. When he opened the door, Alfred could hear the sound of shivering.

He looked down, and saw a boy no older than the age of 10, shaking and whimpering in the door step of the Manor.

He quickly ushered the boy in, gave him a blanket and hot chocolate. Now, that he could get a good look at him, Alfred noticed the similarities between him and Bruce when he was the boys age. Although, the boy did seen thinner and less healthy looking.

Alfred knew straight away, 'This is Bruce’s son.’

Alfred sent a quick message to Bruce telling him about their guest and to enter the Manor in a normal fashion. Alfred saw that the boy was unfolding and refolding a piece of paper over and over. Alfred asked him, “Do you mind if I have a look at that?”

The boy shook his head. He waited patiently until Bruce, Dick and Tim came through the front door (sans their costumes, thankfully).

Dick walked into the living room, in the middle of making a joke, when he saw the little boy in the couch, and abruptedly stopped his, without a doubt, dirty joke.

Tim and Bruce followed shortly, also stopping in shock.

The small boy, who had yet to say a word to Alfred, quietly handed the piece of paper he was fiddling with to Bruce.

Slowly Bruce opened it and read the contents.

“Dear Bruce, do you remember that night almost 11 years ago? I do. The boy is Damian, our son. He is 10 years old. I would have kept him and trained him, but he is of no use to the League. He gets ill frequently and is physically weak, he wouldn’t have survived another week with us. Hopefully he doesn’t interfere with your extra curricular activities. Talia.”

Bruce looked at his son, “So, you’re Damian?” The boy nodded.

“Let’s find you a room.”

…..

{1 year later}

A few weeks after being left at the Manor, Damian was coming out of his shell, although he was quite bitter about the fact that he couldn’t be his father’s sidekick due to his health.

He found that he had a natural talent for building and designing gadgets and costumes. Soon, he found he didn’t want to be Robin as much anymore, and would much rather help Lucius with R&D, rather than train, and sit at the comms with Alfred during patrolls.

…..

{Present Day}

“We still don’t know what this new cape calls herself, or even if she’s a vigilante or villian, but we know she is not a bat. She has been spotted wearing dark red and black clothes. The GCPD asks that if you know any more information to please-”

Damian shut off the TV. It was probably just some kid playing dress up… On top of rooftops.

'What kind of idiot would dress up in a bright colour to fight crime?’

Tim walked into the living room, staring at his phone.

'Other than Tim.’

The man in question looked up at Damian.

…..

In the Batcave, the whole team were standing around the monitors. A picture of a faint silhouette of a girl standing on a rooftop glared at them.

Bruce turned to them, “We need to find this girl, we don’t know much about her other than the fact that she doesn’t kill. But for all we know, it could be a ruse. She also seems to be adept at fighting and gymnastics. We don’t even know what she looks like other than a general description of her costume. So watch out. ”

Beeping from the monitor caught their attention. Alfred who sat beside it responded to Bruce, “I think you will find, Master Bruce, that you were mistaken. One of our cameras caught the girl at Park Row.”

As the Bats left the cave in pursuit of the girl, Damian took a look on the monitor and saw a freeze frame of a girl with a black domino mask, a red and black hoodie, black leggings and sneakers. A look that would look thrown together to the untrained eye, but to someone like Damian, they realised how much thought had gone into the movability and efficiency of the outfit.

'Maybe she isn’t so much of an idiot after all.’

…..

Soon, the Batmobile came rolling in. This would have been a normal occurrence, if the girl they had been tracking didn’t exit the car with Batman.

Batman noticed Damians confused face, “Damian, this is Ladybug. She just moved from Paris and you’re going to want to hear this.”


	2. Chapter 2

{2 years ago} 

Marinette arrived at Master Fu’s house, after receiving a vague text from him, the 15 year old was worried. 

She knocked on the door and was surprised to see Wayzz answer it. He ushered her in. 

“I’m afraid the Master is not well, Marinette." 

A chuckle came from the corner, "Do not worry her, Wayzz, it’s long overdue. I am 188 years old." 

Fu gestured to the seat beside him, "Marinette, I am dying.” The girl let out a sharp gasp, “It’s okay, my dear. Wayzz’s protection magic kept me alive far longer than necessary, just like how Tikki’s luck magic keeps you safe from accidents." 

Marinette couldn’t believe what she was hearing, the man who she began to think of as a grandfather and mentor would soon no longer be with her and guide her. 

"Marinette, I would like to bequeath to you the Miracle Box and all of my Guardian possessions. You are ready to become the Guardian, you are my champion." 

Marinette was beginning to sob, "Master, I’m not, I’m not ready." 

Wayzz spoke mournfully, "Oh, Marinette, you are. You can speak the Tongue of the Guardians fluently, you can make all the potions perfectly and you know the rules by heart." 

"But-" 

Master Fu sighed, "No buts, Marinette, you are strong and you are ready,” He turned to Wayzz, “Goodbye, old friend." 

Wayzz bowed his head, "Goodnight Master, hopefully we can meet again in another life." 

Fu slipped off his Miraculous and handed it to Marinette, "Don’t give into Hawkmoth. Once he is defeated, you know what must happen." 

She wiped a tear, "Yes, Master. I can only use my Miraculous to tether Tikki to this realm and for emergencies." 

He nodded and tilted his head back, "You will do great things, Marinette. I know you will." 

He closed his eyes and said, "Before you go, could you play some music.” He pointed at the gramophone.

Marinette nodded quietly, while brushing away tears, and stood up. She removed the Box from its hiding spot and place it in a cardboard box with all of the other Guardian materials and objects she would need. 

She pulled out a record, placed it on the gramophone and let it play. ‘But Not For Me’, began playing. 

Fu chuckled, “I used to dance to this with my Marianne." 

He began singing the tune. He sounded full of bliss. Marinette had to leave, as she was about to burst into tears. 

As she began to leave the room, the singing slowed to humming. She couldn’t couldn’t let him see or hear her sobbing so she closed the door. 

She could still hear his humming as it turned into silence, with the music still playing in the background. 

She opened the door slowly and saw the Master lying still. She tried feeling for a pulse, but found nothing. 

Marinette couldn’t hold it in any longer and let the dam break. She couldn’t stop crying. And she didn’t want to, one of her only friends for the past 2 years died. Music still filled the room. 

When she finally was able to pull herself together, she picked up the box full of Fu’s things and took one last look around the room. 

She left as quietly as the Master. 

….. 

{One year ago, Tour eiffel} 

Ladybug stood over the lifeless body of Hawkmoth, or was it Gabriel Agreste? She didn’t even have to use her Lucky Charm to stop him. 

She turned to Chat with angry tears in her eyes, "He surrendered! You didn’t have to kill him! We’re the good guys! We don’t kill! We’re not him!" 

Chat simply laughed, "Oh, M'Lady, don’t jest. You’re Lucky Charm will fix this damage." 

Ladybug fumed, "You don’t understand do you? The Lucky Charm doesn’t give back life! Even if it did it would take another as payment! Our miraculous represent universal balance! That’s why a Black Cat and a Ladybug must be active at the same time!" 

He didn’t change his expression. He seemed to find the situation funny, "Well, he was a terrorist, anyway. One less murderer in the world." 

She was disgusted, "You’re a sociopath! The amount of murderers in the world stays the same, Chat. Because you are one!" 

The news vans and reporters below the tower were going crazy trying to get as much footage as they could. 

Ladybug called on a Lucky Charm, a jewellery box fell into her hand, "Chat, as the Guardian of the Miraculous, I deem you unfit. Hand over your miraculous or face the consequences." 

Chat suddenly got serious, "No! You can’t do this! Chat Noir is my only freedom-" 

"Not anymore, Adrien. You killed the only person standing in the way of your freedom." 

"How did you know?” He was beginning to panic. 

“Do you seriously think the previous Guardian would hand his responsibility over to me without informing me where the whereabouts of the Black Cat miraculous was?” Ladybug was fuming. 

“Now hand over your miraculous. Or Plagg will leave on his own volition and I’ll place you under arrest.”

Chat was laughing his ass off, “He can’t leave the miraculous without my say so,” he turned the other way and prepared to vault across to a nearby roof, “See you later, Bugaboo." 

As he was about to jump away, he suddenly doubled over in pain. A blurry line left the miraculous and formed the Black Cat Kwaami. Chat Noir suddenly turned back into Adrien Agreste and the news reporters below who couldn’t hear the hero’s words were astounded. 

Ladybug pulled off Chat’s ring and placed it in the box. 

The officers that were on standby to arrest Hawkmoth, now found themselves arresting his son. 

"Adrien Agreste, you are under arrest for the act of patricide, execution without trial and resisting arrest. You are also under arrest on suspicion of criminal negligence and suspicion of manslaughter.” Officer Raincomprix continued to read the boy his rights, as Ladybug carried the body of Gabriel Agreste towards an ambulance. 

She brushed off many reporters questions. She only stopped when she heard her ex-best friends voice, “How will this affect your relationship with Lila Rossi?”

Ladybug turned to her and said, “Miss Lila Rossi has had, in the past, a habit of getting akumatized and actively searching for Akuma’s. She is a liar and a bully and I daresay a willing ally to Hawkmoth and in my professional opinion should be tried as an accomplice to a terrorist. The only times I met her was when she herself was an akuma or when she antagonised people into becoming Akuma’s on purpose." 

Before Alya could retaliate, Ladybug swung away. Maybe what she said was petty, but it was true, she didn’t even mention lies. 

That was one of her last ever appearances as the superheroine. 

….. 

The next day, the whole school was buzzing with the news of both Adrien’s arrest and the announcement Ladybug made about Lila. 

Soon, they had more to talk about when she got called out of class. Apparently, detectives came into the school to check her attendance, records and the school security cameras. They also called her mother to ask about her whereabouts on certain days. 

With the evidence stacked against her, even without the security footage, the officers arrested her. 

….. 

Neither Adrien or Lila had easy sentences. 

Adrien was tried as an adult and proven guilty on all charges. He was sentenced to life in prison. 

Although, she was tried as a minor, Lila was tried for domestic terrorism and treason. Her family was sued by many people, including Jagged Stone, Marinette and, surprisingly, Alya, for defamation of character. She got a minimum of 15 years in prison and had to fork out a lot of money. 

Ladybug, Mlle. Bustier and the whole class were asked to be witnesses in both trials. 

….. 

{2 months ago} 

Marinette was glad that Hawkmoth was behind her. A weight was lifted from her shoulders and she felt she could breathe. 

She couldn’t help but feel lonely, though. Her only true friends her age were Kagami and Luka. Her classmates couldn’t even look at her without being swamped in guilt. 

So when Jagged Stone asked Marinette if she’d like to finish her schooling in Gotham, who was she to say no. 

Her parents were probably more excited than her. They had been meaning to get a second location anyway, they had told her. 

They started packing all their stuff almost as soon as Jagged asked them. They already found a place in the less crime ridden part of town and were ready to move in. 

Marinette was going to miss Paris, but she knew she and her papa and maman were better off. 

….. 

They arrived in their new house. It was bigger than Marinette thought it would be but, to her, it seemed like her parents dream home and bakery. 

Marinette couldn’t wait to explore the rooftops. She had never been in such a tall city, even Paris’ buildings weren’t as tall as the skyscrapers in this city. 

She knew she couldn’t become Ladybug with her miraculous anymore unless it was an emergency, so she made her own outfit.

A black domino mask to cover her face, a black and red hoodie, black leggings and sneakers. It was simple for the fashion designer, but she felt it would divert suspicion from someone who could very easily make a spandex costume to someone who shops in a cheap retail store, so everyone. 

….. 

{Present Day} 

She had been running around the city rooftops for over 2 months and hadn’t even ran into a bat. 

It seemed her luck might have run out because she found herself in Park Row tying up criminals for the police, when she saw the shadow of a pointed ear cowl. 

She awkwardly held out her hand, "Hey, I’m Ladybug." 

….. 

Soon, she found herself whisked away to the Batcave. She exited the car and looked around at the curious artifacts around the cave, before her eyes settled on a boy her age, who looked very confused. 

Batman obviously saw the confusion and classified, "Damien, this is Ladybug. She just moved from Paris and you’re going to want to hear this."


	3. Chapter 3

"Damian, this is Ladybug. She just moved from Paris and you're going to want to hear this." 

Damian was shocked that Bruce would say his name out loud when a stranger was in the room, 'Maybe he told her already.' 

Damian didn't have a big name in the vigilante world but the others won't even say his name on the comms, incase of a security breach. Why would Bruce be so careless. Why would Bruce say his name unless he was planning something. 

As Ladybug relayed her story to Damian, he was, to say the least, amazed. 

How could he believe a story about a magical girl? How could his father believe it? It was simply unrealistic. 

His doubt, however, completely vanished when a red and black bug-like creature flew onto the girl's shoulder. That very moment his whole worldview changed. 

….. 

While Ladybug told her story to Damian, Bruce was busy going through the records of one Marinette Dupain-Cheng. 

A straight A student with one or two B's, moved up a grade, although her standardised tests would suggest she should be in university, a hard-worker, class representative for 4 years, regularly helped in her parents' bakery, frequently commissioned by celebrities for clothes and up until she was around 15 she was a constant in her classmates lives. Not to mention all the time she put into her secret identity. 

She was in all fairness, the perfect student. 

Just as Ladybug finished her story, Damian in a slightly awestruck way said, "As amazing as this story is, I doubt she was brought back here for a chat, Father." 

Bruce nodded, "You're right, son. We will be training her." 

This was news to Ladybug, "What do you mean? I don't need training." 

Batman let a microscopic smile onto his face, "Maybe not as much as the others did, but we can learn from you, and you could learn from us. Muscle memory won't take you too far, you need to be able to adapt." 

Ladybug was shocked, "But I still have school a-and homework, not to mention the bakery, commissions and superheroing! I won't have time for training." 

This amused Bruce, finally a child who has worries other than being a vigilante. 

"This is where I come in, I would like to offer you a scholarship for Creative Arts at Gotham Academy." 

She started sputtering, "But-" 

Bruce cut her off, "Marinette, many of your classes will be used to maintain the scholarship, so you don't have to worry about commissions while at home, the Academy gives very little homework anyway and we have rotas drawn up, so nobody has to do any constant hero-ing, unless necessary."

Ladybug was clearly overwhelmed and couldn't even process the fact that Batman knew her name, said in her most polite voice, "Can I have a minute to think about it?" 

As she moved to another corner to think, Damian turned to his father, "You want her to be Robin, don't you?" 

Bruce, obviously unsurprised on how fast his son picked up his intentions, replied, "Of course, and it doesn't hurt that you're the same age. You do need more friends." 

Damian, as mature as ever, said back, "I don't need more friends, I already have Jon." 

Bruce understood that it was hard for the boy to make friends, especially with how his mother raised him. So, instead of arguing he nodded, "That's a good argument, but maybe she can tag along with you and Jon, just until she makes more friends." 

The younger Wayne knew that his father was trying to trick him, but he found he didn't mind, Ladybug was… intriguing. He might as well try to figure out what makes her tick. 

Then Damian asked the question he'd been meaning to ask, "Why did you tell her my name? I'm assuming you didn't tell her yours." 

Bruce looked at his son in pride, "Caught on to that, then? I want to see if she's as smart as the file suggests." 

….. 

Marinette couldn't decide. If she took the scholarship she could be taking it away from someone else, she couldn't do that! But, on the other hand, this would free up a lot of time for her projects. 

How did Batman even have access to a scholarship, how did he know she designed, how… 

She froze, 'How did he know my name?' 

She slowly turned to look at Batman and the boy, Damian she remembered. They seemed to be talking casually. 

Now that she thought about it, why would Batman compromise the name of one of his teammates? Was he trying to hint at something? 

She slowly came to realisation that Batman was trying to lay down hints for her, which sent her spiraling, 'Why is he testing me? Does he want me to figure out who he is? Or does he want me to realise he's testing me? What if he already knows that I know he's testing me? What if I'm completely wrong? Oh he'll hate me! I can't have Batman hate me, he's Batman!' 

During her whole internal spiel, Batman and Damian came to stand next to her. Damian cleared his throat loudly to catch her attention. 

Ladybug jumped and started rambling about how she was lost in thought, before Batman cut her off. 

"Have you decided?" 

She relaxed slightly, "Well, I think I have but before I - before," she cut herself off, "Are you testing me?" 

Batman, although unsurprised, was caught slightly off guard, "Well, yes," He was surprised to how quick she picked up on that fact, "We-" 

Marinette cut him off, "Oh no, you probably hate me, now. I failed your test and I called you out on it. I'm so sorry. I-" 

Batman stopped her, "It's alright, Marinette. You didn't fail, in fact you passed with flying colours." 

"But-" 

"You figured out that I was tricking you and instead of falling for it, you faced it." 

Marinette couldn't help feel proud. 

Batman continued, "So, what's your answer?" 

….. 

"Oh Marinette, give us a spin!" 

Marinette groaned, "Maman, I need to get to school!" 

Sabine smiled at her daughter, "And I need pictures of my daughter in her hand new school uniform." 

Marinette did one last turn, before sprinting out the door. 

She walked along the streets of Gotham for 10 minutes before arriving at the Academy with 20 minutes to spare. 

She spotted a familiar face amongst the crowd, "Damian!" 

Jon, who was hanging out with Damian, gave the boy a puzzled look, "Who's-" 

Damian quickly cut him off, "One of my father's apprentices." 

Jon, who obviously knew what that was code for, nodded. Damian, however, did an odd thing, he walked up to the girl, with little prompting. 

Damian greeted the girl with a neutral look on his face, "Marinette! My father would like you to come to dinner, he wants to discuss… birds." 

Marinette smiled brilliantly at him, "Of course, Damian, I'll have to wear my new bird themed dress." She smiled, as if she told a joke only she and Damian understood, "I'll see you later." 

As the girl walked off, Jon's only thought was, 'That was the weirdest conversation Damian has ever had! And I know who his family are!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's bad... I had writers block


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a filler lads

…..  
Robin stood over the glass dome. From her vantage point she could see everything happening in the warehouse. Weapons, duffle bags, faces, everything. 

When she saw the men preparing to leave, however, she completely forgot her mentors orders to wait for him. Robin tucked her raven black hair into her hood and swung into action. 

Damian back at the Batcave was monitoring the situation, "Robin! What do you think you're doing?" 

Robin smiled slightly, "These guys were getting ready to leave, D. I thought I'd say hello." 

Damian rolled his eyes, how could this girl be so stupid, "Fine, see if I care if you get hurt." 

Finally, the thugs noticed Robin. They scrambled to get a weapon but before they knew it Robin already sent several of them into a slumber. 

Kicks, punches and shots were fired, Robin dodged them all. 

Meanwhile, Damian got into contact with Batman to warn him about the mess Robin got herself into.  
Robin herself felt on top of the world, invisible even, however one thug felt differently. 

As she was taking down a brute of a man, she turned her back to a man she thought she already knocked out. A piercing, gut wrenching pain went through her body. 

She barely stayed awake long enough to see a dark pointy figure take the shooter down.  
….. 

Marinette woke up to a searing pain in her abdomen. She looked down and saw it bandaged tightly. 

A squeaky voice called out to her, "Oh Marinette. I hope you're okay! Luckily, the Ladybug Miraculous gave you an accelerated healing factor. You should be better by morning, if you keep your bandages clean." 

Marinette nodded, "Thanks, Tikki. Hopefully next time I get shot, I'll have Ladybugs suit on." She chuckled before wincing in pain. 

The small goddess glared, "Don't joke about that, Marinette. You shouldn't have let yourself get shot in the first place." 

"She's right, you know," A deeper voice joined in the conversation, "You can't use your Miraculous unless it's an emergency. You may have a healing factor, but you aren't invincible. You don't have magic jewellery on your side anymore, Marinette." 

She looked up at Bruce, wincing as she moved her body, "Yeah, I got that." 

Bruce sighed, "I called your parents and told them you're having a girls night. Rest up." 

Marinette laid back down. Had she really allowed herself to get cocky, and take her Miraculous for granted? 

A liquid noise graced her ears. She turned around and saw Damian holding a bottle of hydrogen peroxide. 

"You're not supposed to put that on open wounds." 

Damian smirked, "Well, it's a damn good thing we sewed you up. This is to keep it clean." 

Marinette sighed and pulled off her bandage, revealing an almost healed bullet wound, "Hurry it up, then, I guess." 

He poured a bit onto a cloth, "This will sting." 

Marinette shook her head, "Probably not as much as-" While she was distracted Damian placed the cloth on her wound, she sucked in a pained breath and flinched.

What neither person realised was how close they were. Their faces were barely inches apart. 

Staring into each other's eyes. 

Damian looked into Marinette's soft bluebell eyes and began slowly leaning in, 'Oh crap.' 

Marinette gazed into Damian's sharp emerald eyes and began slowly leaning in, 'Oh crap.' 

Tikki who stayed close to her holder for emotional support saw what was happening, 'Oh Crap.' 

But, just as they were about to kiss both Damian and Marinette jumped apart, Tikki sighed, 'Oh Marinette.'  
….. 

Marinette sighed as she walked passed Damian at Gotham Academy. Why would she even consider being that stupid? She didn't want to ruin their friendship.  
However, as soon as Damian saw Marinette he ran after her. 

"Marinette. I'd like to talk to you later. About… Birds."  
Marinette smiled at him, "I'll see you at the… Avianary?"  
He smiled, "Yes, you will." 

Meanwhile, where Damian was standing before his eyes caught Marinette, Jon was staring at his friend, did he realise how close they were? Were they going to kiss or…?

It seemed as though he wasn't the only one to notice, several boys and girls stared longingly at both Damian and Marinette wishing they were in one of their shoes.  
….. 

Superboy flew next to Robin, "So how do you know the Bats?" 

Robin turned to the boy, he was about a year younger than her but much taller, "Well, I met them about a month or two ago, before then I was a solo vigilante."

He pulled a teasing smile, "So, why would pick up saving damsels instead of something not as dangerous like, I don't know, sewing or baking." 

She frowned, "I assume D told you then?" 

Superboy smiled, "He didn't, at least not on purpose. I kind of pieced it together when he just started talking to you out of the blue. He's not the most… extroverted character." 

Robin smiled, "I suppose you wouldn't be mad, then, if I told you the glasses are a good disguise." 

They both laughed lightly and continued with their patrol. 

Towards the end of patrol, after the prevention of several muggings and crimes, Superboy found that despite her being so small compared to the rest of the Bats, Robin made up for it in skill. 

"So where did you learn those moves? I've never seen a Bat use that before?" 

Robin smiled, the younger boy seemed to be excited like a puppy, "Well, I have to have some secrets."  
….. 

Back at the Manor in Damians room, both Jon and him were in sleeping bags on the floor. Jon was talking enthusiastically about the new Robin. 

"She's so cool! How did she meet you guys? Where did she get all those skills? Was she apart of the league? Is she one of Bruce's biological kids? IS SHE A CLONE?!" 

Damian turned around and covered his ears with a pillow. He shouldn't have suggested to Bruce that Robin and Superboy should team up for patrol.


	5. Up for adoption!

Hi guys!  
Sorry to disappoint you with something that'd obviously not an update, but I want to let you guys know that I don't feel any creativity for this book anymore and I'll be putting it up for adoption.   
You can DM on tumblr me if your interested, but I'm only going to give it to someone who I think has a good vision for it.   
Thanks for the patience,   
Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay


End file.
